What She's Due?
by Sh1rra
Summary: Shirra wants a little reward for helping everyone in town.


The night was dark and mysterious, scary for less brave hearts. However, at this time, the most pleasant sensations could happen. The moon shines high in the sky, surrounded by a thousand stars, a great ball illuminating the area. Shirra slithered through the already sleeping town,aiming at her destination. Eventually, she came to Anna's house. When she opened the door she locked it behind her and went to the upper floor, and then to Anna's bedroom. Anna was lying in her bed, messing around with her tablet. Shirra closed the door tightly behind her and threw the key somewhere into the room.

"What do you want now? You know where your room is, and right now I really don't have time for you." Anna said severely. Shirra didn't say a word, instead, she moved closer to her roommate, crawling onto her bed and taking the tablet from her. She threw it away as she pinned Anna down, looking at her with a devious smirk on her muzzle. Anna looks at her with confusion, trying to escape from her grip, but Shirra was far stronger than her.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted, looking at Shirra, whose emerald eyes burned ominously.

"I've grown tired of waiting." Shirra said slowly. "I have been in this town for a while, I helped so many dragons. I just want something in return, am I asking for too much?"

"What do you want?" Anna asked, shaken.

"Only one thing, and I'm sure you can give it to me." Shirra started to lick Anna's muzzle slowly as she lowered her head closer to Anna's. "I want… you." With those words she sunk her fangs into Anna's neck.

She uses all her strength to try to escape ,but to no avail. Shirra pumped her venom into her. After a couple of seconds, she stopped struggling, breathing slowly and calmly as Shirra looked at her. After giving Anna a lovely smile she moved her upper body closer to Anna's slit, teasing it with her tongue for a while before she put half of her muzzle in, deep inside Anna's wet cave. The red dragoness breathed quicker, moaning quietly as Shirra worked with her body, teasing it with her long tongue, licking quickly as she pushed her snout deeper, making Anna squirt from excitement. After a while, Shirra pulled out her muzzle, wet from Anna juices, as she crawled slowly back up her body to bring both snouts close to each other. Hot liquid from Shirra's snout dripped onto Anna's face as the dragoness looked at her with needy expression, unable to speak as lust overcame her mind.

Shirra began to rub her member around Anna's slit, hissing happily as she locked their muzzles together in a passionate kiss. Muffled growls echoed in the room as Shirra slid her length deep inside Anna's cave, moving it at a slow pace as she coils her long tongue around Anna's, squeezing it firmly; they looked at each other with blushes on their muzzles. After several long minutes of passionate dance, Shirra locked her rod tightly inside Anna's cave, pouring hot cum into her. Shirra broke the kiss and laid there for a moment panting heavily, then rolled Anna on her stomach and slid her penis inside Anna's tailhole, pounding her hard. The groans of pleasure lasted for hours. After filling both her holes nice and full, Shirra rolled onto her back, snuggling Anna tightly, the pleasurable scent of their juices filling their nostrils. The bed, as well as their bodies, were entirely covered with them.

"I-I didn't know you could pleasure me so much." Anna said, exhausted

"I haven't finished yet, darling, I hope you don't disappoint me." Shirra answered, still wanting a lot more than that.

"Everything for you my love. Everything to make you happy" Anna said, completely obedient to Shirra's will.

Shirra gently bit Anna's neck again, giving her a fresh injection of arousing venom as Shirra's member split into two separate ones. She pushed it inside both of Anna's wet holes at once and started to move her members inside of Anna once more, slowly and passionately, making every movement intense pleasure for both of them. She kissed Anna again as she lovingly mated with her. After pouring every last bit of her seed inside Anna's body, the red dragoness collapsed onto Shirra, licking her neck passionately as Shirra coiled her scaled body around her in a warm embrace. After a short while, both of them fell asleep, cuddling in a warm embrace.


End file.
